


Nighttime Attire

by AnitaB



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:04:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton and Hermann are meant to be together and sometime after the movie, I'm sure they figure that out too.  By now they've started building up quite a few couply routines and a few routine complaints. Newton/Hermann committed shippiness ahead. Chapter two gets to the beginnings of committed romantic smut, but not yet full on explicit.  The boys are still working on that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Nighttime Attire  
Author: AnitaB   
Author's Notes: I own nothing from Pacific Rim and nothing I do own is worth getting in a lawsuit. No money was made and no infringement was intended. Newton and Hermann are meant to be together and sometime after the movie, I'm sure they figure that out too. By now they've started building up quite a few couply routines and a few routine complaints. Newton/Hermann committed shippiness ahead. It's clean enough now, but I'm not sure how smutty it's gonna get. 

Nighttime Attire  
by AnitaB  
Chapter one: Personal Heaters

The first thing that dragged him from sleep was the tickle of soft hair under his chin. The second was a tug at the top button of his pajama top. By the grumble of his favorite voice, Hermman Gotlieb was already smiling.

"Grampa pjs, really, Hermann. We've talked about this." The button at his throat gave way under agile fingers. "Haven't we? Didn't I say I'd cover these pjs in used formaldehyde if you wore them to bed again?" 

Yes, Newton had. Newton always had a plethora of comments about nearly all of Hermann's clothes, but he hated none of them more than the dreaded "grampa pjs." Thick, soft flannel: they covered him from high on his throat to the heels of his hands and the arches of his feet. Small buttons fastened the top closed from chin to hem. Much to Newton's dismay, the bottoms even had rolled cuffs at the ankle. In short, the 'grampa pjs' were more than four times the amount of fabric in their bed compared to the boxer briefs that Newton wore routinely. 

Hermann stretched a little before sliding his arms around Newton's bare shoulders and burying his fingers in that soft mess of hair. "Well, my personal heater neglected to come to bed. How else was I to stay warm alone?"

Newton nuzzled cat-like forward into the underside of his chin and backward into the grip of his fingers. The man half way through his buttons made a sound like a low growl when the next one resisted his fingers. Warm, soft lips touched his throat with a laugh when the last of the buttons gave way.

"Well, I'm here now, so lose some of the old man armor and I'll keep you warm." It wasn't easy to let Newton out of his arms long enough for his biologist to peel the flannel top out of his way, but it was more than worth it when A shirtless Newton snuggled back in against his chest, skin to warm, smooth skin from the waist up. "There, that's better, isn't it?"

Yes, it was. Almost nothing in all the world was better than when Newton held him tight and warm. Hermann loved the smooth heat of Newton's skin against so much of his own. He adored the sleepy grumble of his favorite voice against his throat as its owner nuzzled in so close. He was unbelievably touched every time Newton oh so carefully took the place of the body pillow under his bad leg. This, exactly this position was how Hermann always got the best sleep of his life.

But it wasn't quite perfect yet. Strong hands and arms were holding him warm and safe. Warm skin was heating up his every nerve. But Hermann needed a little something more. He needed a kiss, needed Newton's kiss like air.

"Hmm, yes, much better." Curling his fingers through soft, messy hair, Hermann angled his chin down enough to nuzzle Newton up and into position to finally get a taste of those lips. Now it was perfect as he sipped a low groan off those lips and deepened the kiss to a slow, lazy dance of tongues. Hermann eventually had to drag in a shaky breath giving his Newton a smile and getting one back in return. 

And that smile… that warm, happy, comfortable smile meant more to Hermann than all the equations in the world. Newton tucked himself close and warm, nuzzling that perfect smile into the line of Hermann's neck to make a happy little sound right against his pulse. "Good. Now go back to sleep, Herm, you and I will discuss your sleepwear, again, in the morning." 

Newton could argue all he'd like. He could rant, and rave and threaten destruction as much as he wanted to no avail. Until he stopped stripping Hermann out of these particular pjs on sight, until he stopped cuddling in so close and so warm every single time Hermann wore them to bed, well… then maybe they wouldn't be Hermann's favorite thing to wear to bed when Newton wasn't coming to bed right with him. Until then… 

Hermann Gotlieb smiled against soft, dark hair. He tucked chilled but warming fingers under the edge of Newt's boxer briefs. He breathed in familiar cologne and snuggled into the warm grip of strong arms and bare skin. Yup, for the foreseeable future, Hermann was definitely going to continue wearing the dreaded 'grampa pjs' every single time that his Newton was late to their bed. The old fashioned flannel always garnered him his favorite kind of heat, without fail. "Goodnight, my darling Newton."

"Hmm… 'night, love." The previously so agitated voice he adored sounded half asleep already and that was before its owner hummed a soft little sound and brushed a tiny kiss against Hermann's pulse and fell into the complete stillness that the biologist only ever displayed when he was fast asleep. And when he hadn't been sleeping enough before that. Tomorrow, he should drag Newton to bed earlier whether or not he thought he was done at the lab.

Hermann smiled against the softness of Newton's hair and cuddled his angry little scientist closer for his own, much more gradual slip into unconsciousness. This was how every single night should be. Warmth and love, skin and kisses. //Sleep well, love, I've got you and you've got me.\\\

000


	2. Morning Lessons

Nighttime Attire  
by AnitaB  
Chapter two: Morning Lessons

//Hmm….\\\ It was warm, the kind of warmth that relaxed every single nerve and made him want to never move again. It was the warmth of Hermann's skin against his own, lean arms holding him close, the gentle rush of breath under his ear. 

Warm, thick flannel tangled around both of their knees. //Damn the grampa pjs. He's still wearing half the damn set.\\\ Newton was scowling before his eyes even opened. Hermann just kept digging those damn things out and hiding himself inside them time and time again. Newton had hidden them, threaten them with acid and formaldehyde, and more. But every single time Hermann climbed into this bed without him there to stop it, he dragged out yards of thick, warm cloth to hid behind. It was like Hermann didn't want Newton to touch him. 

Nothing else had worked so far, maybe it was time for some positive reinforcement. He needed Hermann to associate the touch of their sheets on his bare skin with pleasure. He needed Hermann to hate the feel of that thick, warm flannel as much as he did, to choose more accessible sleepwear so they could drown themselves in the infinitely better heat of skin and touch and the sweetest of kisses. 

And Newton was going to start those lessons right now. Smiling against the line of Hermann's throat, he carefully pulled the body pillow into position under Hermann's bad leg and gently guided him onto his back. Time get himself ready for this little lesson. The boxers had to go.

Hermann was usually difficult to wake up, so Newton took a few moments to enjoy the view. Hermann was pale stretches of the softest skin. Lean muscles carved long lines that made his fingers itch to trace them, made his lips tingle with the urge to kiss and sample. And that seemed like a delightful way to start the morning. "I've got you, my Hermann." Newton whispered into the tiniest brush of lips against lips. Then he let his hands and lips begin to explore the long , gorgeous lines of Hermann's upper body, starting with the sharp edge of that jaw. 

Newton flicked the tip of his tongue against the slight scruff of stubble and the hard line of bone, nuzzling down into the soft skin and warm beat of a strong pulse. He loved this spot, loved the press of Hermann's chest against his own, loved the smell of warm skin, loved the echo and rush of heart beat and breathing in his ears. He loved it even more when him nuzzling into this exact spot came with the grip of strong arms around him and the gorgeous sounds of pleasure right in his ear. Soon, Hermann would be awake enough to give him all of it and more. Even completely asleep, those arms tightened around him just a little. That voice hummed a quiet little sound of pleasure. That neck arched to invite him closer, and Newton accepted delightfully with a nibble and a kiss. "Hmm, Newt…" 

//That's it, Hermann, want more, need more. Need me.\\\ Newton filled his hands with the sharp edges of Hermann's hip bones and licked his way into the dip at the base of that throat. A long, slow drag of his hands warmed the lean, strong lines of that chest, causing a small but definite arch of that back. Hermann always responded to his touch, his kiss. Nothing put heat into Newton's blood more than that warm acceptance and need in his Hermann. "Come on, Hermann, show me what you need." 

Newton closed his eyes and kissed down the pale lines of a lean chest, humming low in his throat at the taste and feel of Hermann's sleepy embrace. Long arms wrapped around his shoulders, long fingers buried themselves in his hair. But it wasn't until Newton was dragging his tongue along the line of a hipbone that he felt the sharp jerk of full awareness move through all those lean muscles. "Newt… ah, Newton?"

He chuckled into the next open mouthed kiss low on Hermann's stomach, adoring the tightening grip of those hands and the wealth of need in that voice. "Hmm, right here, love. Did you need something?" Newton raised his head after one more lingering stroke of his tongue to look up the gorgeous lines to meet wide, warm eyes. He watched those eyes go even wider as he stroked one hand over the hard line of Hermann's erection through the hated layer of flannel. "Well, Hermann?"

"Oh, dear lord, Newton, what are you doing to me?" The words didn't match the heat all over that face, or the helpless thrust of those hips under his hand, or the tug of those hands pulling him closer. Newton loved that Hermann wanted him, needed him this much. But there was still something in the way of giving his Hermann everything he wanted to. //Are you figuring this out, Hermann? Are you doing the math on this?\\\

Newton dipped his head to stroke his tongue in a long line just above the waistband of those hideous flannel pants, ending with a soft kiss over one hip. He curled all ten fingers into the thick flannel and tugged it a bare inch lower to press a kiss low and central on that long torso before resting his cheek against the still covered line of that erection. "Trying to keep you warm, Hermann. Loving you." Another tug of his fingers were aided by the helpless arch of that body under his and this time the cloth moved two inches. Newton followed eagerly, tasting the newly exposed skin with a soft brush of lips and the stroke of a hungry tongue. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Good lord, no, Newton. Are you mad?" Hermann stroked his fingers down the side of Newton's face to trace the tips back and forth over his lips with the hungriest expression Newton could remember seeing on his face. "I love your warmth, Newton. I love you. Please, never stop loving me. Never stop keeping me warm. I want more of you, always." Newton closed his eyes to try to gather a little more control and pulled those fingertips closer to kiss each one. He loved that voice, especially wrapped around those words and all that need. //I love you, Hermann, you know I love you.\\\ Hermann was almost there. He was on the edge of the conclusion Newton wanted him to get to, he just had to push him that little bit further. 

"I always want you, Hermann. I always want to keep you warm, to love you." Newton nuzzled the fabric between his cheek and the most intimate part of Hermann, as much for the helpless sound on those lips as for the heat of it through the cloth. "And yet you always wrap up like you don't want me to touch you. Don't you want me to touch you?" He breathed a low groan through the cloth, stroking the length of that erection with the lightest touch of his fingertips. "Really touch you?"

Long fingers clenched in his hair, making Newton start grinning at the arch and tremble of the body under his. "For the love of god, Newton, get me out of the verdammt pants and touch me!" 

//That's it, my Hermann, that's all I need.\\\ Newton rose to his knees between Hermann's ankles and fought a battle between care and speed to get Hermann completely bare. The last cloth in his way had just cleared Hermann's toes when long fingers met his and dragged him forcibly up the long lines of that body, skin to glorious skin from head to toe. Newton obeyed happily, settling carefully into Hermann's arms for a deep, rough plunge of a kiss that he would never, ever get enough of. //That's my Hermann, now I've got you.\\\

000


End file.
